The last Unicorn
by Bubbles1
Summary: Hmm. previous summary wasn't doing too well. let's try another one. here we go...The gundams have relied on thier comrades, the Unicorns, for help in hopeless situations. but what do they do when the unicorns fail?
1. Chpt 1 A trip down memory lane

** **

** **

~ I own none of these people. They belong to whoever thought them up first. Lucky person. ~

** **

# THE LAST UNICORN

Heero looked up from his laptop.

"We have a new mission," he said tonelessly. His fellow pilots crowded around, eager for something to do.

"Finally!" Duo exclaimed, "I've been so bored!"

"It's only been two days Maxwell."

"So?" Duo humphed. 

"Our mission," Heero started, ignoring Wufei and Duo, "is to intercept and demolish an Oz assault force. The team consists of 80 mobile dolls and their carriers."

"What? 80 Dolls?! We can't fight that many, we'll be slaughtered" Quatre said.

"No" Trowa murmured. He had been reading over Heero's shoulder, much to the annoyance of the Japanese pilot.

"The Unicorns will be there to help." 

Wufei looked up in surprise.

" If they will be there the fight should be easy, I've never seen such fierce fighters."

All present had to agree with him. Next to the pilots themselves, the unicorns were the best there was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All 5 of the GW guys were hanging out on L2, waiting for their gundams to be fixed. The last battle had been a bad one, and the gundams were barely able to win. 

"If Oz keeps sending out so many Dolls, we're gonna be extinct." Duo complained, not taking his eyes off the chess game he and Quatre had going. However, all eyes rose to meet those of Dr.O as he stepped into the room. Duo took advantage of this moment to put Quatre's bishop a ways away from his king.

"As you know, Oz has been steadily increasing the size and fire power of its Mobile Dolls, so we have decided to bring up the reserves." Dr.O spoke in a calm and measured way.

"Reserves?" asked Trowa.

"If you had failed in your missions we had trained another group of pilots to take your place."

Heero nodded in understanding. Quatre just looked at his bishop, slightly confused by its placement. Dr.J's arrival brought all their attentions back to the elder men.

"The new pilots are fully trained, the same training as you lot have gotten. Their group code name is the Unicorns."

"Humph," Wufei scoffed, "sounds like a girls name."

"It is" he looked up in surprise at the girls' voice. She had entered the room un-detected. Her brown hair was pulled back from her face by a white bandana, revealing her brown eyes. The light blue tank top showed her trim body and was accented by the jeans she wore. 

"My name is Amy," she said happily, "and this is Amanda" 

Amanda had black hair, she ran into the room with it flying behind her. Spying the couch Trowa was sitting on she threw herself behind it. Just in time. A very angry looking girl entered, her blonde hair in a mess and the black eyes showing pure rage. Duo found himself shrinking back in fear.

"You've got 3 seconds to give it back Amanda, then I'm gonna pulverize you!" Her voice was low and menacing. The black shorts she wore matched the black tank top.

"It wasn't me! It was Cheryl!" Amanda shouted, popping out from behind the couch and pointing at the far corner. All eyes turned to the newest person. As she stepped out of the shadow, Heero idly wondered how long she had been standing there.

" 3 hours," she said, smiling at Heero, Cheryl pulled her turquoise hair out of her face as she tossed a hairbrush to a smoldering Cara. Her eyes were a deep green. Her smile matched the white pants she wore. 

"How did you know my question?" Heero blurted out. Cheryl's smile got wider as she said simply.

"Mind reading"

Amy moved toward the chessboard, taking Quatre's castle she moved it 4 spaces.

"Checkmate" Duo gasped with surprise. Even Trowa had to admit, he didn't see that move open.

"Girls," Dr.O said, "your Gundams are ready."

In seconds the room was empty. Duo was still gawping at the chessboard when Wufei exploded.

"There is no way in hell I am working with those…those…lunatics!" he shouted.

Dr.O and Dr.J smiled to themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei had never been so wrong.

~ part 1 is up!!!! Part 2 on the way. R/R plz! ~


	2. chpt 2 Ozies attack

~ I own none of these people, blah blah blah; I ain't getting money off of this. Wish I was, but oh well~

# THE LAST UNICORN

The 5 gundams were cruising through space, their minds set on destroying the Oz mobile force. Soon a familiar face appeared on their screens. 

"So y'all decided to join our party huh?" Amy's southern accent was still there. Her gundam came into view as they slowed down.

"Bet we get more Ozies then you guys" This time it was Cara's voice that they heard.

"Your on!" Wufei challenged.

"Ozies comin' at 13 o'clock!"

"Uh, Amanda, that's 1 o'clock"

"Same thing. CHARGE!"

The pilots went at it with a will. Wufei's weapon cut down enemy after enemy; while Cara used her light saber against all comers. They heard Duo yell his battle cry. 

"All those who challenge the Shinigami will DIE!!!"

Amy smiled; it was great fighting with old friends. A blast rocked her suit and she went back to fighting. A doll snuck up behind Trowa, Heavy arms couldn't turn fast enough and the blast sent him reeling, as the doll closed in to finish the clown off Cheryl zoomed by. The doll was no more then a smoking ruin. 

"Thanks Cheryl." Trowa called after her.

"Anytime Trowa, just don't do it again." Trowa bit his lip to stop from smiling.

In a short time the dolls were all gone. Heero sent his beam cannon into the last carrier. The fight was over. 

"We won, we won" Amanda chanted.

"Geez, that was a bit easier then expected." Trowa thought out loud. 

"The Mobile dolls we're used to fighting were harder then that."

" What are you getting at Trowa?"

"I don't know Amy, but I don't think that was the battle."

As he finished speaking a bright yellow beam shot out of the darkness of space. Cheryl's gundam was caught full in the blast.

"CHERYL!" Amy screamed. The light stopped and the gundam returned. It was smoking and several areas were slightly black.

"Hey, I'm not fried!" Cheryl said, " but that stupid doll is gonna pay!" Her Gundam sped off in the direction of the light.

"It must be that new Gundinium Alloy Doc was talking about" Heero murmured.

"Oh crap!" Cheryl's voice came over the com system. "Hey Trowa, you were right about those dolls."

They all turned to see what she was talking about. Close to 100 mobile dolls stood out in the darkness. They all had guns trained on the gundams. 

"How come they didn't show up on sensors?" Wufei snarled. As if on queue, Shenlong started beeping.

"Alright, let's not panic, everyone take a different route and attack" Amy's voice was calm, though she felt quite uneasy. How did these mobile Dolls get here? They should have noticed a force this big.

"I'm almost out of ammo," Trowa said.

"Me two" several pilots voiced. The dolls hadn't moved. Amy passed Trowa her spare light saber. 

"Use energy weapons if you can. No surrender, no quarter given." Heero spoke out. "If I give the order to retreat, do so. Don't argue just get back to L2."

Wufei grumbled something but didn't argue.

"GO"

As the first move was made the dolls shot. Beams of light were everywhere at once. They all did the best they could; Amy kept blocking shots with her gundam from hitting any of the boys. Her fellow Unicorns did the same.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wufei yelled as Cara blocked another shot.

Amy's voice was strained with fatigue and pain as she answered. 

"Our gundams have the new alloy on them. We can take more hits then you guys." Wufei wanted to argue, but he knew she was right. It didn't stop him from glaring, the girls were getting the worst beating because they were stopping all the shots, and they couldn't keep this up. His glare changed to a look of confusion as Amy's voice came over the com. She was speaking in a language Wufei had never heard before. The Unicorns obviously understood be cause they suddenly flew into the thick of the dolls, firing random shots.

"Quatre, I need you and the guys to get out of here. I'm gonna self-destruct. The girls are leading the dolls to me." Duo watched in disbelief as she threw away her weapon.

"What are you doing you fool!"

"The dolls are more then likely to shoot an un-armed suite. My gundam has a bigger self-destruct 'cause of my weapon, the light saber runs on a kind of pressurized gas. Now, get out of here!"

The Unicorns were leading the dolls right to her. Duo didn't move, he couldn't, Wing Zero and Sandrock grabbed Deathsythe and towed him out of range of the battle. Amy put her helmet on; there was a small chance of her surviving this. But she'd be damned if this didn't work. As the dolls started firing Amy screamed in pain, electricity sparked around her.

"We're clear Amy. You go girl!" Cheryl's voice echoed around the cockpit.

"Light them up like the 4th of July!" Amy smiled at Cara's voice. She pushed the red button and closed her eyes.

The brightest light anyone had ever seen lit up the inkiness of space, the few dolls that escaped the blast were caught in Trowa's hail of bullets. The glow faded but no one moved. Each was certain their friend and leader (for the Unicorns) was dead. A weak voice sounded over the intercom.

"You guys gonna leave me here forever it's cold damnit"

Smiling in relief Cheryl moved towards the battlefield. Her sensors picked up Amy's heat signature. Racing over, Cheryl got out of her gundam and gently shook Amy's still body.

"Ow! Cheryl that hurt!" Amy's complaints were slightly slurred, as she was only semi-conscious.

"Just making sure your still alive. I don't want dead people in my gundam." Came Cheryl's curt answer.

"Hardee har har."

Carefully placing Amy beside her in the cockpit, Cheryl sped toward the others. Taking off both their helmets, Cheryl gasped. Amy had a cut above her eye that was bleeding freely, and a bad bruise on her temple. Concussion with that bruise thought Cheryl.

"She ok?" Duo's voice had a touch of concern in it, and something Cheryl couldn't make out.

"Peachy" Amy mumbled drowsily.

"Amy, say the alphabet"

"What?! Trowa I'm 13 years old. I know the alphabet."

Cara had caught up with the others and they headed back to L2. Quatre's voice came through the com system.

"Your 15 Amy, and you need to stay awake, if you fall asleep you could go into a coma."

Amy cracked an eye open. Quatre looked down at her from the vid screen. Soon Amanda's replaced it.

"Amy," she said seriously, "If you die. I'm never going to talk to you again."

The wounded pilot smiles. Good old Amanda.

"Where are we goin?" she asked.

"We're not telling you until you say the alphabet" Wufei growled.

"Damnit you people. Fine. A, b, c, d, f, g, h, m, n…um…. oh my god. This is pathetic. I can't remember the freakin alphabet."

Wufei smiled at the girl's frustration.

"Ok, let's try this again, focusing on the alphabet, stupid alphabet, whoever invented should be shot, I feel like I'm in kindergarten, a….b…c…..d….."

"Duo! How long till we get there?" Cheryl asked worriedly. Amy was falling unconscious. 

"5 minutes and counting till L2"

"Amy, Amy! Wake up Doofus!" She elbowed her friend in the ribs.

No response. Trowa's face appeared beside her. 

"Is she breathing?"

"Yes"

"What's her pulse?"

"Um, hang on a min…weak and irregular"

"Damn" Trowa's normally calm face showed worry.

"2 minutes!" Duo all but yelled.

"Quite duo! We're right here" Cara replied, "Hey, what's this blue button for?"

Cara's gundam sped forward, nearly missing the wall of L2.

"Hey guys" she said breathlessly, "I found the gas pedal."

Cheryl could have kicked herself for not remembering the boosters.


	3. chpt 3 Wounded. Again

~ I don't own these people, only the unicorns, don't get huffy. Geez. People. Take a break ^_~

# THE LAST UNICORN

They entered L2 in a secured area, beneath the Gundam's secret base. The gundam scientists and 2 stretcher-bearers greeted them. Heero had called ahead and told them Amy was injured. Passing the un-conscious girl to Trowa Cara smiled at Dr.O and co. Amy was whisked away with Quatre to treat her to the med lab. The rest of the group stumbled to the lounge where collapsed onto chairs and sofas. Heero all but glared at Dr.J.

"Why didn't you tell us about the back up force!" he snarled.

"Because we didn't know!" Dr.J snapped. Heero felt like breaking something. Duo recognized the look and moved farther away from Heero on the couch they shared.

"Dibs on the shower!" Amanda yelled. Everyone jumped. Cara glared at the small girl.

"There's more then one shower." 

An hour later, clean and refreshed, the 7 pilots sat back down in the lounge. Each tried to hide her or her anxiety over Amy by making themselves busy. Heero was typing on his computer, (duh ^_^) Trowa was reading a book, Duo was getting his butt whipped by Cara at chess and Wufei was doing pushups. Poor Cheryl was trying to sleep but every time she closed her eyes Amanda poked hr nose.

An hour later Quatre walked in, his face wreathed in smiles. All eyes turned toward him.

"Tell us Damnit!" Quatre jumped at Cara's voice. 

"Amy's going to live." Smiles spread on many faces.

"Will there be any permanent damage?" Trowa asked, remembering her concussion. The smiles disappeared as Quatre fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"Her concussion was severe, but it's too early to tell, there is a slight chance of memory loss or…" he was cut off as Heero punched the wall, pieces of broken plaster floated in the low gravity room, turning without a word, Heero left. 

"Temper temper" Amanda tut-tutted. They all stared at the girl.

"What?" she asked.

"Checkmate." Duo stared in surprise at Cara; he hadn't even seen that move.

"Let's see now," Cara said cheerfully, "that's 5 for me and none for you." Duo just glared at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 days later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the gundams were repaired. Amy's had to be rebuilt, so in a month she would have it again. The teenagers were in the lounge, trying to think up Names for the new gundams piloted by the Unicorns.

"Rainbow" Amanda suggested.

"I worry about you, I really do." Cheryl said. They all laughed at her confused look. (Well, not Heero of course.) A disturbance in the hall outside caused them to turn.

"I said stop! Are you listening to me! STOP!" the voice was muffled through the door but they heard the words clearly. Suddenly Amy burst into the room and hid behind Cara and a startled Trowa. 

"What took you so long?" Cara murmured.

"Crazy doctors" Amy murmured back. A very angry looking doctor marched in to the room, a syringe in one hand. 

"You need this pain shot missy! So get out here!"

"I'd rather have the pain then that thing near me!" Amy retorted. Quatre smiled as he took the offered syringe.

"You give it to her, if you can" the irate doctor snapped fleeing the room. 

"Will you hold Amy for a sec Heero?" Amy sent a glare in the direction of a bewildered Heero.

"Put a hand near me and you won't get it back," she hissed. Quatre placed the shot on the table.

"Amy, if you can name everyone here we'll skip the drugs" Amy sighed in relief as she reeled off names.

"Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, Amanda Kao, Cara Walker and," she grinned evilly in Cheryl's direction, "Cheryl Irene."

"You so did not just tell them my last name, Amy your dead next time I see you!" Cheryl screamed. Amy winced at the loud sound.

"Are you alright Amy?" Trowa asked, looking at her intently.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be, I didn't die or anything." She said, slightly puzzled.

"Yes you did," Quatre said softly, "at exactly 1200 hours your heart stopped beating for 5 seconds. You died, I saw you die." Quatre looked up and Amy saw tear on his cheeks. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely.

"I'll never leave you Quatre, any of you guys, till I say bye." Quatre returned the hug, regardless of the blush in his cheeks. Duo stood in front of the blonde pilot, arms crossed. He cleared his throat loudly. Amy shyly pulled away from the Arabian and looked at Duo.

"Where's mine?" he asked. Amy gave him a hug, which ended in a knee in his groin when she noticed him sticking his tongue out at Quatre. 

"So. What've I missed?" she asked.

Wufei snorted, not one hour back and Amy wanted to know everything.

Dr.S strolled in.

"Sorry guys and girls, time to split." He watched their faces fall, "Unicorns have business on earth and GW boys need to do stuff in space. You'll be leaving in 10 minutes girls. Amy's gundam will be sent to her"

The group were used to seeing each other only briefly before and after fights. They all had grown close in the 2 years they had known each other. But it was hard to say goodbye, in their line if work, this might be the last time you saw a person. They all hugged, even Heero. As the girls boarded the shuttle Amanda called back.

"I'll send you a postcard."

They all smiled. The boys walked back to the lounge alone.

"I'm gonna miss them" Wufei said. They all agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 months later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The 5 gundam guys were on earth; they had just finished blowing up an oz base and were on their way back to the safe house. Suddenly Amy Kao's Face appeared on the screen in front of them. Her left cheek was a sheet of blood and her eye was black. Her Cockpit shook with an attack. 

"Emergency guys! We need help! Bad!" her image wavered and static filled the air her voice, though distorted, came threw.

"Here are the co-ordinates! Need help! AHH! Cara! CARA!! NOOO!" The com went dead. Duo's face was drained of color as he sent Deathsythe hurtling towards the co-ordinates. 


	4. chpt 4 the last Unicorn

~ I own none of these dudes, only the dudettes. ~

# THE LAST UNICORN

Heero swore. Going as fast as he could, it would take Wing Zero 30 minutes to get to Amy. 

"Where are they fighting anyway? There are no Oz bases this far into the wilderness, only a deserted town." Trowa voiced his thoughts.

"Don't know," Wufei answered, "but if they asked for our help, there must be a problem, a big one."

As they finally neared the battle zone Trowa shut his eyes. There was twisted metal everywhere, most of it on fire; pieces of people lay scattered about. The fighting was over, they were too late. The pilots climbed out of their Gundams to search for survivors. Duo spotted what was left of Amanda's gundam, only it was melted in several places, the cockpit was open and no one was inside. Stepping over someone's arm, he listened hard. He heard it again; calling to the others he led them towards the sound. Someone was singing. Breaking into a clearing they saw the worst thing they could think of. Amy was on all fours beside 3 fresh graves. She was singing in a clear voice.

## When the last eagle flies

_Over the last crumbling mountain_

_And the last dying rose_

_At the last dusty fountain_

_ _

_In the shadow of the forest_

_Though she may be old and worn_

_They will stare un-believing_

_At the last Unicorn_

_ _

_When the first breath of winter_

_Through the flowers is icing_

_And you look to the north_

_And the pale moon is rising_

_ _

_And it seems like all is dying_

_And will leave the world to mourn_

_In the distance hear the _

_Laughter of the last Unicorn_

_ _

_When the last moon has cast _

_Over the last star of mourning_

_And the future has passed_

_Without even a last, desperate warning_

_ _

_Then look into the sky where threw_

_The clouds have passed in storm_

_Look and see how she sparkles._

_She's the last Unicorn_

_ _

Her sobs drowned out the last of the words. Duo sat down beside her, feeling sick with grief, he didn't notice that Wufei had already thrown up. Quatre simply collapsed. He was numb. First his Father, now Amanda, Cara and Cheryl. Why did every one he cared about have to die? Trowa gently pulled Amy against his shoulder, she didn't resist, crying into his shoulder. Trowa held her gently and rocked her back and forth. Heero had taken Wufei's sword and chopped off several branches, he started to rip his top, but Wufei, knowing what Heero was doing, had already ripped his pants into strips. Taking 3 out of the pile, Heero continued what he was doing. Wufei carried the rest of the strips to Trowa and silently place them next to the tall boy. Trowa looked at Wufei's now pair of shorts and nodded his thanks. Amy pulled away from Trowa. 

"There were too many. We tried our best. Cara even self detonated. There were too many, I…..I didn't get to say goodbye." then she passed out. Heero placed the crude crosses he had made on the graves, then for the first time in his life as a gundam pilot. He cried. 

Seeing the perfect soldier crying was too much for Duo. He broke down, crying until he thought he would drown. Even Trowa was crying, he kept using the bandages he was using for Amy's wounds to wipe his eyes.

~ Sorry that was short people. Next one will be longer. Please R/R~

_ _


	5. chpt 5 memories like snowflakes in july

~ Same thing as before peeps

~ Same thing as before peeps. I ain't making money off this. These aren't my characters, `cept the unicorns. Anyway, just read the story. Reviews are widely accepted~ 

****

THE LAST UNICORN 

With Amy fully bandaged the 5 GW boy's took the last surviving unicorn with them to the rebel base. No questions were asked as they rushed to the medical facilities.Duo noticed that many puzzled faces turned towards them. He only then realized what they must look like to the observer. Disheveled, sweaty, hair-unkempt, with tear streaked faces, running through a base with a wounded girl in their arms. 

Amy was given over to an experienced medical team. The pilots were told to sit and wait, after taking a shower, the intern rudely pointed out. Heero just sent him a death glare and he skittered off. Duo still had trouble believing it, the Unicorns were decimated. He remembered the time he, Cara, and Cheryl were breaking out of a fully armed Oz base.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bullet whizzed by his head as he was tackled around the waist.

"I would like you to live just a few minutes later," Cheryl said, rolling off him. "your shooting skills are needed."

"if you two are done down there, I could use some help up here" Cara said, refilling her gun. Duo was surprised to find himself smiling. Waiting for a lull in the bullets, he stepped around the corner, giving the enemy a clear target of himself, as he shot both his guns continuously, soldiers fell left and right in front of the Shinigami. Turning around coolly he blew the smoke from the barrel of his gun.

"No problems, stupid soldiers, like corn before the scythe." He said nonchalantly. 

"well Mr.-I-am-so-good, would you like to run, or wait for another patrol?" Cheryl asked sarcastically. A bullet wized out of nowhere, grazing Cara's arm. She shot the sender of the metal between the eyes. Not even glancing at her wounded arm, she ran the length of the hall, turning left. Duo shrugged at Cheryl and quickly followed. 

They ran silently for a minute before Cheryl noticed Cara'sarm was leaving a trail of crimson liquid on the floor. Stopping suddenly, she quietly cleared her throat. The other 2 stopped as well and looked back at her questionly. The turquoise haired girl nodded to Cara's arm then down the hall, the way they had come. Understanding flickered in their eyes and Duo quickly bandaged the wound. Nodding her thanks, Cara resumed the lead. Duo noticed the sign over a door, it read in bright neon letters EXIT. Grabbing Cheryl's arm he led down the hall, Cara following. 'stupid Oz' he thought 'they practically tell us where to go'

They burst through the door, expecting to be hit with sunlight and green grass, however, it was another room they entered. Gasping against the bright light, Duo felt something hard and un-yielding strike his stomach. He crumpled to the floor, winded. Cara and Cheryl were facing similar problems.His eye's now adjusted to the light, he took in his surroundings. They were in a white room, small, but filled with soldiers, at least 10 were armed with large sticks, and some had guns as well. 'goodie' he thought bleakly.

"you pilot's were dumb enough to enter our trap" the voice laughed harshly, looking up, Cheryl noticed the owner was a lieutenant by his uniform. He buried another foot in Duo's stomach. Cara growled in rage. She weighed up the odds. She could probably take two or three with her to hell. The rest would either shoot or beat her to death. She was about to put this plan into motion when Cheryl beat her to it, as Cara jumped up to aide her friend, she remembered that damn mind reading of Cheryl's. taking down 2 soldiers with a flying kick, Cheryl glanced at Cara.

"it's not a 'damn' thing, it's an asset" she retorted, grabbing a gun from a wounded soldier, she shot several soldiers out of her way, Duo had taken care of the rest with Cara's help. Pointing the gun at the trembling Captains head, she growled out an order.

"3 seconds mister, then your fish bait. Why are you here?"

The soldier fainted dead away. Cheryl shot a confused look at Duo, who shrugged. Cara was taking guns from the other soldiers. Tossing one to Duo, she stood by the door. 

"let's try this again" she said, whipping open the door she darted out. This time they were out in minutes. Running over to the fence surrounding the complex, they took it in a leap, hitting the grass running they resumed their sprint toward the tree grove on their right. An alarm rolled out along the still air.

"I think our missing presence has been discovered" Duo said in a snobby voice. Cheryl giggled at Duo as she pressed the self detonation button.The bombs the trio had placed around the base blew up. The entire base was thrown into flames, the alarm stopped. 

"thank gosh for that, I have a headache" Cara complained. A black car pulled up outside the grove. The three pilots dove inside, as it drove off. 

"how did it go?" Amanda asked, not taking her eyes off the road. Duo looked at the other two. Fear and alarm in all their eyes. They had sent Amanda to pick them up? 'oh great, now we're going to be road kill' Cheryl thought. Amanda didn't have her license yet, she'd failed the driving test 7 times. The car lunged to the side as the car suddenly changed lanes. 

"Flicker! Flicker!" Cara yelled from the back.

"don't be a back seat driver!" Amanda sniffed. 

"I wish I was" Duo murmured. He was thrown to the left as Amanda cut off an other poor driver. 

Somehow, they made it back to the safe house in one piece. Duo and co. shuffled out. They were more hurt from the car ride then the Oz base. 'thank Shinigami for seat belts' Duo prayed. Heero looked up from his laptop.

"so, your all back in one piece." He said.

"barely," Duo mumbles, rubbing his head.

Amy tossed him a sandwich, catching it deftly, Duo took a bite. He smiled. Amy made the best sandwiches. Peanut butter and jelly. She also threw him a paper plate.

"don't spill crumbs on the floor" she muttered. Cheryl marched in, opening the fridge, she pulled out the milk. Emptying the carton into her cup. She sat on the counter.

Trowa walked in. he looked at the 3 pilots in the kitchen and promptly walked out again. 

"wha-" Duo started, but was cut off by Amy.

"he's looking for Cara" she said with a knowing wink. Cheryl nearly spit her milk out. Trowa and Cara. She tried unsuccessfully to keep the milk in her mouth. Duo moved out of the line of fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo smiled at the memory. But it quickly disappeared at the look on his friends faces. Each with his own thoughts.


	6. chpt 6 Do I want to remeber?

~you guys know the drill

~you guys know the drill. Blah blah.~

THE LAST UNICORN 

Wufei struggled to regulate his breathing. She was going to live, he repeated, she was going to live. 'you hope' came a voice in the back of his head. It seemed like only yesterday she had saved his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'damnit Wufei, where are you?' Amy thought. She had infiltrated the Oz base easy enough. Now she was walking around in a stolen Oz uniform, trying to find the captured pilot. Trowa dropped into step beside her. His mouth barely moved as he murmured to his friend.

"3rd level, 4th cell" he disappeared as soon as he came. The female Gundam Pilot turned her steps in the direction he had mentioned. Minutes later she stood outside of the cell blockade. She put her hand into the bag at her side and removed a canister of gas. Quickly passing the guard station she threw the canister in. the guards startled cries were drowned out by their snores. Amy smiled to herself as she walked down the hall. It was easy to walk in and out. Spotting the 4th cell she entered cautiously. 

She instinctively raised her hand against the fist that sought to strike her down. Twisting the enemy hand around her assailants back she effectively immobilized him. Wufei gasped as he was turned around. Amy's brown eyes found his and she removed her hands. Without the strength of the girl holding him up, Wufei slipped to the ground. Instantly his fellow pilot was at his side, removing several roll's of gauze from her bag, Amy started to bind the dragon's shoulder. She grimaced when he pushed her hands away.

"later….we need…to escape" Wufei struggled to stand. Amy gently, but firmly, pushed him down.

"the guards will be out for another hour or two. You needn't worry 'bout them. I have to get y'all patched up if you wanna get out of here at all."

Wufei glared, but didn't argue. He thoroughly disliked the idea of being babied over, _and_ rescued. But he knew he was too weak to attempt one on his own. So he kept his mouth shut. He winced as pressure was put on his broken arm.

"Splint me and you'll regret it." He said through clenched teeth.

"I know," Amy sighed, "you and your I'm-ok-even-when-I'm-not routine is in full force right now, it was too risky to get Trowa to bust you out so y'all stuck with me. How did you get caught anyway.?" Her question had a point Wufei thought. Yet why was there such gentleness in her voice? There was no need for it.

"I was beaten," he said quietly, though he raised his head fiercely, "by someone better then me."

"that's good," Amy stated Wufei looked at her in a rage.

"wha-.. what did you say! It is good to be beaten!" Wufei lifted his hands "beaten by soldiers! Beaten with the power of Mental and Physical breakdown!" he spat.

"it is better to be beaten by someone better then you, then by someone weaker then you." She stated calmly. It was then that Wufei realized, this wasn't a mission she was sent on. This was something she had done on her own. To help a friend in need, not for personal want, but to help someone who needed it. She risked her life for him.

"why?" he asked bluntly, as she helped him to his feet, supporting his wounded leg. Realizing that Wufei had undone her, Amy took a deep breath.

"you're a comrade, an ally, but most of all, you're my friend. I need you if I want to win this fight against Oz and Romefeller. So if you don't mind. Shut up and do what I tell you."

Wufei had to smile at that. Amy was a strong and competent soldier. But most of all, she did things her way, which always worked out to be the right way.Limping badly on his ankle, Wufei leaned against the wall. Amy quietly closed the cell door behind them. Together, they made their way towards the guard station at the end of the block. Darting inside, Amy stepped over the unconscious guards, and settled in a chair opposite the computer screen. She quickly turned off all security cameras and erased the footage that held either her or Wufei on it. 

"All done, now to clear out. Wufei? Are you up to an escape attempt?" 

"Uhhh" Wufei groaned as the girl lifted him up.

"Wufei? Yo Wu-man? Shit!" she swore as the Chinese pilot relaxed against her, fully out of it.

"Hell of a time to pass out Wu-man" she muttered. She had about 50 minutes before the guards came 'round and set off the alarm. The wounded pilot was too heavy for Amy to carry. Being approximately 5 feet tall had its bad side. 'Damn' she thought. Trying to rouse Wufei. No response. 

"Well Wu-man, soon as we get home, you're going on a diet." She mumbled, dragging him forward. Trowa watched from a nearby doorway, trying to hide a smile. He was effectively hidden from the girl, as she dragged her charge along. Trowa failed in his attempt and a smile found his face. Here was a small 5-foot girl dragging a 6-foot boy, at least 55 pounds heavier then she.

"Stupid boy! What do you eat for breakfast? Bricks! Damnit!" Amy said as she wiped sweat from her brow. 

"Would you like some assistance?" Trowa asked, stepping into the light. Amy looked up in surprise; she hadn't expected him to be here. She nodded wordlessly. Pulling out a radio from her pocket Amy clicked it on.

"Sparrow to nest, sparrow to nest. Over"

"Nest here, channel secured, over." Came Cara's voice. Trowa heard Duo mumble something from the other side where Cara was.

"Nest? Who in shinigami's name, say's their a nest? Ow!" 

"Shut up duo! Sorry Sparrow, go ahead over"

"Would you mind helping the bird break out of the labyrinth? Over"

"Where are you Sparrow? Over"

"Hall 17G" came Trowa's reply as he picked Wufei up effortlessly. Amy stood beside her tall friend, barely reaching his chest height.

"Go to door 100 meters forward on right"

"We will" Amy assured Cara, pocketing the radio. She heard duo's voice clearly.

"What? That door. Oh. Ok, Quatre'll be there. Don't tell me to shush. I'm quite happy- OW!"

"Shut up Duo! We keep the radio's on so we know what is going on on the other end."

Hey, good idea Cara I'd like that. You're so smar- ow! Damnit stop hitting the great shinigami! And what's a labyrinth?" 

Amy smiled as she raced down the hall to keep up with Trowa's long strides. Reaching the door moments later they burst through it. Trowa dropped Wufei into Quatre's arms as he quickly darted back into the building, before his absence was missed. The blonde nearly fell under the un-expected weight of his burden. Cara was there immediately, taking Wufei she made her way back to the car, which was hidden a ways off, Quatre and Amy following. 

"Hey! Stop!" the soldiers voice caused then to turn, at least a dozen soldiers were running towards them. 'We can outrun them' The Arabian thought, putting on an extra burst of speed. Cara was already sprinting, though it was difficult with the added of Wufei. Amy tried to catch up, but she was tired from the past 7 hours of work. A bullet pierced her ankle and she fell forward. Not noticing their fallen friend, Quatre and Cara raced on. Amy pulled her gun out and started firing, several soldiers went down. She struggled to stand, not putting weight on her broken ankle, several more soldiers went down. '6 left' Amy murmured. Quatre turned around noticing more gunshots. 

"Shit! Amy I'm coming! Keep going Cara!" turning rapidly, he pulled out his own gun and started firing. He was too far away to hit accurately however, and only 2 soldiers went down before he had to change cartridges. Amy had thrown her gun away and was locked in fierce hand-to-hand combat. A long knife flashed in her hand. A soldier's bullet pierced Amy's soldier and she dropped the knife, she dove out of reach, wincing as her wounded body hit the hard ground. Threatening to black her out. Fighting the waves of Pain and nausea, Amy grabbed a dead soldiers gun and fired of several rounds.Quatre reached her as the last of the soldiers went down. 

"Time we were going" Amy said, struggling up, leaning heavily on her blonde crutch, they limped off. Duo pulled the car into the area in front of them and they hopped inside. Driving off, Amy blew out a heavy sigh. That was not a good idea. It had only been a hour after a particularly exhausting mission that Heero had sent word that Wufei was missing, without even returning to the safe house Amy had driven to the base and infiltrated it. Meeting Trowa, she explained her plan and had kept walking, Trowa had left to find out where he was, and relayed info to Amy. She still had the radio from her previous mission and enlisted the help of her comrades. Wufei was awake now, sipping a cup of broth Cara handed him. Amy glared at him

"We've gotta talk about your tendency to fall asleep at critical times." Wufei hid his smile in the cup.

Back at the safe house, properly stitched up, Wufei joined Amy in the garden. 

"Thank you" he said gruffly.

"No problem, just don't do it again" Amy said, flashing him a smile. Her arm was in a sling and tape surrounded her ankle.

"I was getting bored anyway," she said. Wufei chuckled lightly. Not knowing about her previous assignment she had ditched for his rescue, or her heavy lecture from Dr.J. 

'but it was worth it' Amy thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. chpt 7 Do i really need these damned emo...

~ you guys all know this stuff

~ you guys all know this stuff. I don't own these characters. They belong to the people that thought them up first. I did for the girls, but eh gw boys are other people's, who r probably rich right now.~

THE LAST UNICORN 

Heero's thoughts were once again stuck on Cheryl, Cara and Amanda. He couldn't stop thinking about them. The emotions that ran threw him like water were mostly alien. He could recognize the anger, hurt, and rage. But there were other ones there he had never felt before. They troubled him. He was a perfect soldier, damnit; he didn't need nor want feelings. They got in the way. Trowa had once said that the only way to be was to act on your emotions. But did Heero have any? He put his fingers to his temples, trying to shut out the confusion. He closed his eyes for a minute, and didn't open them again for at least 2 hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The interrogation room looked different somehow. He had been in several of them now, and this one seemed to be the most hostile. 'It looks more like a torture chamber then an interrogation room' he thought. An icy feeling gripped his stomach that was probably what it was. A torture chamber. Wufei was hanging beside him on the wall; he had yet to regain consciousness. They were held against the wall by their wrists, which were securely locked into cuffs above his head. Steeling himself against the inevitable, Heero made a mental note not to be broken, he never would. Never. Wufei woke up with a groan.

"Damn soldiers. It's an injustice to hit a bound enemy"

"How many breaks?" Heero asked bluntly.

"Hang on a sec," Wufei suddenly thrashed wildly, feeling his injuries hurt more. "Perhaps a dislocated shoulder, at least 2 bullet wounds in knee and thigh, bruised ribs…. no breaks." Heero smirked. Starting off his own list

"I think I beat you. One broken wrist, a slight concussion, several lacerations, minor bruising…" Wufei looked up in surprise, Heero rarely went on about his injuries, preferring to ignore them then talk.

"I don't like this room" he said suddenly. Wufei nodded in response. The walls were metal, cold against their skin, stealing the body warmth. The floor was also made of strong metal, unscratched. In the corner was a wooden table, but the implements on its surface were best to leave un-thought about.A door on the far side suddenly opened and a badly damaged Amanda was propelled forcefully in. A scowling Cheryl, who was also hurt in several places, soon followed her. A burly soldier followed them in. Grabbing Amanda and lifting her up by one beefy hand, he started to hang her on the wall opposite the boys, on one of the other manacles. Cheryl tried to hit the man, but she was weakened from her wounds and the man quickly stopped her. Punching the girl in the face, he pushed her into the wall. Cheryl fell to the floor, her head pounding, blood trickling out of her mouth. Amanda struggled wildly. But she was too small to do anything. She was stuck to the wall, the other girl joined her shortly, still dazed. The soldier had a badge over his arm, showing his rank as lieutenant. A small voiced echoed in Wufei's mind.

*You guys ok* 

Wufei realized Cheryl was using telepathy to speak to them. Looking at Heero, the pilot of Shenlong noticed he two had gotten the message. Closing his eyes, Wufei replied by saying the word in his mind. Yes.

*How long have you two been here? * 

Heero replied this time. 'Not long, 10 minutes maybe. Are you and Amanda alright?'

*Not really, Amanda's hurt pretty badly, blood loss majorly, she won't last long inhere* Wufei realized that she hadn't told them how she was. While they had been talking the Soldier had been selecting instruments from the table, now he stood in the middle of the room. 

"My name is Cherub" He stated quietly "you will tell me were the Gundams are and your fellow pilots. I am a master of Pain and Death, if you do not answer, I will make you." Cheryl didn't doubt it, she had recently read his mind and was appalled at his record. He was Oz's best man for getting information out of his captives; he had killed 5 during the last incident. None had been able to refuse him. But I will she thought fiercely. Cherub continued.

"Who will I break first?" He asked, turning slowly, his eyes locked onto Amanda. "They always say, ladies first." Stepping forward he brought a punishing blow down on her stomach. Thoroughly winded, the girl gasped for several minutes. 

"Where are the gundams?" she was asked. Cheryl's voice penetrated the deep ocean of pain, fear and fatigue that was drowning the young girl. Offering a lifeline. Cheryl took some of the pain away, feeling it herself, she winced. Amanda said a silent thank you. Steeling herself boldly, she spat into Cherubs face. 

"I will tell you nothing!" she said quietly. Heero was shocked at the amount of fire in Amanda's eyes. He had never seen this side of her before. She may be a complete ditz, he thought. But when it came to her friends, she would die before hurting them. Heero didn't know what to do, not even Wufei was this fiercely loyal. He winced as Cherub buried his fist in Amanda's chest, right below the throat. 'Is there any way we can help?' The male pilots asked simultaneously. 

Cheryl quickly answered.

*Amanda is the weakest of us all right now, if I give you some of her pain, and her some of your strength, she might actually live. It will hurt, we can't let Cherub see us feel her pain, he'll use it to his advantage* 

Heero and Wufei nodded wordlessly. Biting his lip in anticipation of the pain to come, Heero waited. He didn't wait long, searing pain filed his body for several long seconds before dissipating, glancing at Wufei he noticed he too, was silently suffering. Amanda now realized what they were doing and looked at them in desperation, barely moving her head in a definite no signal. Cherub had returned from the table with a long dagger. He viewed it in the light, letting the colors dance along its blade. Enjoying the fight still left in the girls eyes. He toyed with the blade, bringing it over the girls face, the razor sharp edge following her features. He suddenly whipped the blade low, cutting into Amanda's shoulder. She twinged in pain. Cherub laughed at her pain. Heero ground his teeth in fury, he was toying with them.

Cheryl silently struggled against the bonds. She couldn't keep taking away the pain; it was weakening all of them. There was only one option left. Taking all of the pain felt by the remaining 3 pilots, Cheryl directed it toward Amanda. The sudden fiery feeling sweeping through Amanda caused her to pass, mercifully, into darkness. Wufei, and Heero, understanding what Cheryl had done, secretly smiled. He couldn't hurt Amanda anymore.

Cherub growled in frustration at the gone girl. He didn't want that to happen, it shouldn't of. He hadn't inflicted enough pain to cause her to black out. Glaring suspiciously at the others in the room he moved back to the table, putting away the knife. Wufei suddenly had a strong thought. Without really meaning to, Cheryl read it. 

'Can you use your mind to move objects?' he asked her. 

Cheryl didn't know, she had never done co before. But since she could mind read she might have the necessary mind power. 

*I'll try*She told him. 

Completely ignoring the torturer, Cheryl closed her eyes and imaging the table, seeing the dagger, she imagined it moving toward Cherub. Opening her eyes, She saw the dagger had moved marginally toward her. Seeing Cherub moving toward Wufei with a…a thing in his hand she quickly tried again. 

Wufei saw the man stand before him, gazing the boy up and down. His eyes rested on the lean arms, and he raised his tool toward it. Stopping halfway he looked Wufei in the eye.

"Know what this is?" he asked, "It's called a handi-sythce, used to cut deep into a body, through muscle and bone, severing the limb. Shall I try it on you?"

Hearing the words that were just spoken, Cheryl felt a rush of anger. Suddenly, the dagger zoomed toward Cherub. Burying itself up to it's hilt in his back. He died without a sound.

"Ok then, part a complete. Part b how do we get out of the manacles?" Cheryl asked. Amanda had recently revived and said quietly, "there's a switch by the table, maybe it'll let us down." Cheryl doubted it, but her mind picked up a whip and pushed the switch down, to her and everyone else's amazement, they fell to the floor. 

"Told ya," Amanda said wearily. Pulling himself up, Wufei limped over to Amanda. Checking her pulse he pulled her prone form upright. Cheryl lent a hand as Heero opened the door, checking for soldiers. Supporting Amanda on either side, Wufei and Cheryl followed Heero out the door. Half dragging, half carrying Amanda with them, they made it down the hall. Turning to the left, Heero set a quick pace. 

"Stop!" Cheryl said breathlessly. She was leaning against the wall with Wufei; Amanda struggled to stand on her own. Wufei's wounded leg wasn't working well. Heero came back, he was the lessest (is that a word ^_^) wounded of the group. Quickly picking up Amanda, he started forward again. Sighing in resignation, Cheryl helped Wufei up and hurried after him, she got 5 feet before collapsing. Stubbornly refusing help, she regained her feet and kept walking. Wufei watched her intently, monitoring her rapid breathing. Reaching a door, they exited swiftly. Feeling the sunlight on her back, Cheryl straightened slightly. Running to their concealed jeep, Heero jumped into the driver's seat. Narrowly missing the stick shift with his behind, he slammed on the gas. Amanda was settled comfortably on the bed of the jeep, her head resting on Cheryl's lap. Wufei knelt nearby, the first aid kit open. He was surprised to find himself bandaging the other girl before himself. He didn't think of it before he just did.

"Will she be alright?" Heero asked from the front

"She should be," Cheryl answered. "Its just fatigue"

"What about yourself?" he pushed.

"Fine"

"All that for nothing!" Wufei spat. "We didn't even get the files!"

At this Amanda started to laugh like a maniac. Looking for signs of delirium, Cheryl found none. She looked worriedly at Wufei. Amanda shut up.

"Left hand pocket" she said in between giggles. Cheryl lifted up the t-shirt Amanda was wearing. It went all the way down to her knees. Safely nestled in her wide jean pockets, were the encrypted files. Pulling out the tough paper, Amanda's body shook with more laughter. It was infectious, soon both Cheryl and Wufei were laughing as well. Heero looked in the rear view mirror. A smile appeared on his face before he knew it. But he soon realized, he couldn't remove it, and he didn't want to.

~Yes!!! Another Part is up!!! If you want the next part though…. you guys gotta give me 5 reviews. Then the next part comes up. ***Grins evilly*** or will we leave Amy to die in the hospital? ~


	8. Chpt 8 cracking the shell

~Hi again. It's been a while since I worked on this story, so Gomen. But anyway. Blah blah, story time. ~

THE LAST UNICORN 

Trowa sat opposite Quatre. His face carefully neutral. His mind was going a mile a minute with the system works of his Gundam. Trying to keep his emotions in check by not thinking of the last unicorn. He failed miserably. Memories came and went in a multitude of color and sound. Quatre stood up, pacing un-easily. He sat by Trowa, and the stoic pilot found himself unconsciously resting a large hand on the blonde boy's lap. Quatre looked up in surprise, and then smiled reassuringly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yet Another Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OOOWWW! Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Please be quite Cara, we can't afford to be heard"

"Ow! Easy for you to say Mr. Silent. You didn't just stub your toe, hard!"

"…."

We're walking through the ventilation shafts on an Oz ship, and I still wonder to this day how Cara stubbed her toe. Our mission is to take control of the ship without endangering the lives of the 20 or so scientists working on the shuttle. Artificial gravity has made our job slightly easier, but Cara seemed to want to talk to me, which wasn't good. I can't really blame her. We have some things in common, and she's wanted to get to know me better. I think Duo put her up to cracking my silent shell. She's trying hard, but not making much leeway.I'm in the lead, and turn right at the next junction. Center at a three way break. These shafts go the entire way around the ship, making it easier to get in and out. 

There are only about 2 dozen officers on the ship, which will make it easier to get the ship under our control.

"So, Mr. Silent, how long till we get in to the bridge?"

I make no comment on the name, if that's what she wants to call me, and then so be it. I chance a look at the next words that are imprinted in the metal beside me.**Made by Steel Co.**Ok, that doesn't help much. I guess we're about 20 minutes from the command deck, so I tell her in as few words as possible.

"20 Minutes"

I hear her sigh in annoyance. What? So I'm not going to change my entire demeanor for some girl. The other pilots think I don't think a lot, but that I know what I'm doing. Cara, however, saw through my mask at first sight. She knows me as well, if not betters then anyone else. She knows I think a lot, that I'm always using my mind for good. I don't talk a lot because I'm so busy thinking. A metal grate suddenly springs up in front of me, I stop short.

"Hey! Fix your brake lights Trowa, it's hard enough to see in here without your damn butt getting in my face"

I bite my lip to stop from losing my mask. I can hear the talk of officers outside the grate. 

"Sir, the Taurus are ready in case of assault"

"Are the scientists working hard?"

"Yes sir"

"Add some more officers with guns to look over their shoulders. I want them to work in bad conditions"

Knowing better then to question his C.O. as to why the extra guards, the soldier saluted smartly, and ran out the door. There was already 1/3 of the crew monitoring the scientists, another 3rd piloting, leaving the others for rest, relaxation, and shift changes. So why so many on the scientists? One Lab guy had already soiled himself when he was working with a gun at his head, two women had fainted, one had thrown up so many times he was un-conscious. Did the captain want them all to drop like flies?The soldier was still pondering these questions when a shot rang out from the bridge. Running back to his captain, the soldier had the door opened for him, then his life taken away by my bullet. As we change into some of the Oz uniforms from the dead soldiers, Cara asks me a surprising question. 

"Hey Trowa, do you ever wonder about the people we kill?"

"Their dead Cara"

"Well I know that! I mean, like, did they have family, do their parents still wait for them to come home? Are we leaving a family Fatherless?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does to me"

Cara had said the last sentence too quite for me to hear, but I could tell from her expression that she didn't enjoy this. We exit the empty bridge and move toward the large area in the middle of the ship. That was were the mission briefing had told us the scientists were located. There was no one on the bridge quick enough to trip the alarm before a bullet hit him, so the halls are empty. I briefly contemplate why there are very few female soldiers for Oz. I glance over at Cara as she trots beside me, she seems efficient enough, why should there not be more people like her. My mind continues to follow itself in a circle as I mull over the possibilities of an Oz full of Unicorns. The Gundams wouldn't stand a chance.

We arrive at the storage facility where the scientists are being kept. Walking in as Oz officers with weapons, I see several of the scientists cringe. There are approximately 16 scientists in the room, closely guarded by almost 2 dozen guards with weapons. The one closest gives me an appraising look, and then sizes up my companion. He just notices that Cara is a female, when she pinches a nerve in his neck, silencing his cry of protest before he even uttered it. She smiles at me as we move to the next guard. Repeating the performance several more times, we reduce the numbers to 18. Several scientists have now noticed that we aren't really Oz officers, and I get tipped several winks. 

The other guards look up from watching their prey long enough to realize that their fellow Ozies are missing. One starts to protest, but I call upon my own voice, making it seem commanding and loud. Officer like.

"All guards are to report to the docking bay, by order of the captain"

Several of the dimwitted men start walking toward us, intent on following orders and leaving, but several of the bolder ones remain, looking at us skeptically. I feel sweat run down my back.

"All you soldiers to stupid to move will be getting a sound flogging by the captain himself in 3 seconds if they do not get their rears in gear this exact instant."

Whether it was her menacing voice, or aggressive stature, the men obeyed without another thought. Almost running in their haste. I raise an eyebrow at Cara, well, that was a surprise. She gives me a smug smile, several of the scientists cheer quietly. I decide to take the floor.

"We're not out of danger yet. You have to do what ever we say, no matter what you think of it. There is a small emergency craft secured to the bottom of the ship, Cara will show you to it, where you will stay while we secure the ship."

One of the scientists, a female, nervously raised a hand.

"There are 4 of us in the infirmary"

I nod my assent. Cara will show the scientists to the escape area, I'll go to the infirmary.I look at her, and she immediately knows what I'm going to do. She must be taking lessons from Cheryl. Either that or we both think on parallel lines. Motioning with her gun, the girl led the scientists away. I smile to myself, here's what I do best. Work by myself with a goal in mind. That I can do well. Then again, I can do most missions well. I round the next corner toward the infirmary. 

Right in front of me I see the door. I almost walk by it, so lost in thought about past missions. Opening the door, I see the 4 scientists sitting on two beds behind a glass door. Past experience teaches me to look before I leap.I do so by checking the door handle to see if there is any alarm system. There is.Quickly scanning the instrument, I remember it to be the standard Oz security code. Typing in the 4-digit number, the door clicks its lock off. Smiling at the simplistic measure, I turn to let the scientists out, and freeze.

They are staring at me with pure horror on their faces. As far away from me as they can be in the small room, the quartet hangs on to each other and tremble. I suddenly realize that I still have my Oz uniform on, and a semi-automatic rifle clutched in my hand. I try to talk to them, but the damage has been done and they ignore me, pure terror freezing any movement.Thankfully, Cara decides to drop in for a minute, devoid of her own uniform. One of the scientists starts yelling at her.

"Get out of here before you get shot missy RUN!"

She stands kind of confused for a few seconds, not understanding. Cara then realizes what they mean.

"Oh, no. Don't worry, this is Trowa, we're here to get you guys out of here."

The scientists give me a skeptical look, but the thought of escape overrides their fear and they follow us through the halls. I start suddenly when I hear voices. Male voices. Shift change, my mind screams at me. No wonder, all the off duty personnel are now changing with the others.From the different voice patters, I decree about 4 guards. Cara was guarding the rear, but now comes up to the front to stand beside me. I look at her and she knows what must happen. She quietly tells the lab coats to stay there and cover their ears for a minute. They do so silently, fear once again on their faces. 

Stepping quickly around the corner, I fire several shots. The surprised cries of the officers soon turn to those of pain and fear. Cara fires her own weapon and the cost is soon clear. Tugging the sleeve of one of the scientists, we motion again and they follow. There are no more interruptions, and we make it quickly to the escape ship. The other scientists are there already waiting, fear and amazement written on their faces blandly. 

Cara effortlessly moves toward the controls. Piloting was one of her many good talents. I sit in the copilot's chair. We have to be going quickly so that we're off the other ships sensors before they can power up their weapons. I smile secretly, but boy, are they going to have a hard time getting those to work. I giggle quietly. Cara looks up in surprise at the sound I make. She smiles proudly, thinking that she must have done something. The engines roar to life under the skilled fingers of my friend. Seconds later, we blast off, the lab people falling back under the rush of power. We have easily cleared the distance between our ship and theirs when the scientists start to cheer wildly.

They pull me up into a many person hug. I am unused to this form of affection, and feel uncomfortable with many alien bodies so close to mine. The awkward moment passes as I feel a familiar body embrace me. The others back off, and I realize that it is Cara holding me like never before.An alien feeling sweeps across me but I like it, even after we moved apart, the feeling stayed, warming me up from toe to head. The scientists calm down and sit back for the un-disturbed ride home. 


	9. chpt 9 fun times gone forever

Unicorn 9

Unicorn 9

Quatre was remembering. So much had happened between the groups, that it was quite difficult to realize that they were dead, like his father. Everyone he cared for was dead or going to die. No one was invincible on the battlefield. Tears coursed down his face in clear rivets, hitting his chin to drip to the floor. _Like the Ocean we fell in_. Memories came effortlessly to Quatre. But they seemed strange, like he was already forgetting them.

~~~~~~~~~Can you guess what this is? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre was walking down the street, two magnacorps on either side. The winner heir was not happy. He had tried to get out of the house without anyone noticing, but that was impossible with Rashid on security.

So much for a quite afternoon by myself 

He thought bitterly. He was so consumed with frustration that he failed to notice several pairs of eyes watching from the flat roof of a building nearby. The eyes looked at each other, and then dropped several ropes over the side of the concrete, landing directly in front of the trio.

"What the hell?"

One of the Men asked as three figures dressed in only black swarmed down. Two more dropped in behind the group. Using the rope they had climbed down on, the trio of Black people tied up the people, and pulled them into a doorway. Gagged and trussed like pigs, the entire confrontation lasted less then a minute. Quatre had a bag placed over his head and the drawstrings tied at his neck. 

Four of the figures picked him up and ran onto the street. Hopping into a black van, they drove off. The magnacorps tried desperately to get free, but the rope held. The one that was left knelt in front, pulling off her hood and taking off their gags. 

"Amanda!"

"Hi guys. Hmm, I don't know your names, but don't worry about Blondie, we're just gonna take him out for a night on the town"

With that said, she pulled out a kitchen knife, and released the two men. Giving them a brilliant smile, she took off into the street, getting honked at by several irate drivers. 

The van stopped, Quatre could tell that much. It was hot and airless in the bag and he was definably not enjoying himself. Not a word had been spoken by his captors, so he didn't know who they were. The side door opened and the smells of a beautiful spring day wafted in, he was again picked up and placed on the ground. He tried to move, but was rewarded with a light tap on the head.

Growling in annoyance, he sat still. The drawstrings were pulled, and the bag came off. His eyes took a minute to adjust, and then he noticed his bonds had also been cut. Standing up shakily, he turned to look behind him, and gasped.

"Man he looks hot"

"Can you blame him, that bag was kinda stuffy"

"Shut up, I'm hungry"

Taking the boy by the arm, Amy and Cara pulled him around some bushes, and sat him down on a blanket. Cheryl was already at the portable BBQ, flipping burgers. She turned and grinned at him, her apron said 'kiss me I'm yours' in big white letters. Looking at the blanket, he saw several other items on it, all those necessary for a great picnic. 

"Where's Amanda?"

"Huh, oh, she went to go untie your big friends, then she'll drive up here to meet us"

"Unless she gets pulled over for reckless driving"

"Good point"

"I always have good points"  
"no comment"

"Hush up Cara"

"BURGERS READY!"

The argument ended with the arrival of food. Minutes later Amanda joined them, sitting her self down with a sigh.

"Some of those drivers are so grumpy"

They all rolled their eyes at her.Quatre was on his 3rd piece of watermelon when Amy threw his swimming trunks at him. Catching them deftly, he stared at her.

"Are we going swimming?"

"No, we're sun tanning"

Cara said sarcastically. Quatre blushed, moving behind a bush to change. He was enjoying himself so much, he didn't want it ruined by someone walking in on him naked. Setting a new record for speed changing, the blonde stepped back into the clearing. Cheryl was waiting for him there. She was wearing a turquoise bikini that matched her hair perfectly.

"Come on Quattie, the other are already down at the beach"

'Quattie' blushed. He had forgotten how far he had gone into the bushes to get far away to change. Walking toward the cliff edge, Quatre was surprised to see a trail wind down toward the sheltered cove at the bottom. Walking steadily and cautiously, they worked their way down. Finally stepping on the sand. Amy had brought her camera, and was intent on taking a picture of them standing arm in arm by the waves. The shore dropped off sharply, so Quatre stood, arms linked with Cara and Amanda, by the waves. Taking a quick moment to focus, Amy clicked the button, just as the group tumbled in the water.

The sand had been quickly shifting under the feet of the people, and the bank part they were standing on disappeared into the ocean, taking them with it. Spluttering from the sudden jolt of cold, Quatre glared at Cheryl. 

"Smooth move"  
"Why you blonde imbecile, don't blame me!"

A water fight soon emerged, and everyone was involved. Amy's yellow and green one piece was soon soaking, while Cara nearly lost the top of her Black bikini when Amanda had dunked her. The Smallest girl had forgotten her bathing suit; so was wearing her shorts and t-shirt. The day shadows lengthened, and all too soon it was time to pack up and head for home.

Quatre was seated in the backseat of the black van with Amanda beside him. She had asked to drive the other car, but Cara had refused right out.No need for more traffic tickets she had said. The small blonde was tired anyway, and was falling asleep on Quatre's shoulder, creating a wet spot. It was 11 o'clock even when they parked in the driveway. 

Rashid was waiting with his arms crossed in the doorway. He glared disapprovingly at the group as they came in, tapping his foot and looking at his watch. Cara went to work.

"My dear Mr. Rashid, how are you doing this fine evening? Your on-going caring for the young boy no doubt shows what a great man you is"

The older man didn't bat an eye, but his glare softened somewhat.Amy stepped in front of Quatre, looking up into Rashids eyes.

" It was my fault sir, we mock kidnapped Quatre so we could go out to a picnic together."

"I know, two of my men came back and told me what had happened. I'm disappointed in you"

They could feel a lecture coming on. But Amanda was practically asleep on her feet, and proved this point by gracefully flopping toward the ground. She would have hit the hard ground if Rashid had not caught her. Picking the 'sleeping' girl up, he marched toward the spare bedrooms, the children walking behind. Chuckling quietly.

It was morning when Quatre woke up. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he must have.He looked toward his nightstand to look at his digital alarm clock.But there was something else there that stuck in his head, it was a picture frame.Turning on the bedside lamp bedside him, he got a good look at the picture. Him, Amanda, Cara, and Cheryl were all about to fall into the Ocean, a look of surprise on each face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It's Over!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The docter came walking out of the room, several orderlies pushing their patient out into the ICU. His white lab coat billowed behind him as he came toward the boys. His face un-readable. Deep anxiety gripped every pilot as the Man opened his mouth. 


	10. Chpt 10 The realization

~Alright, finally, the end of this

~Alright, finally, the end of this! Whew. It took a while to write, and is finally finished. Read and Review. Or else…. : {~

"It's too early to know. But we have stabilized her for now. I don't know how long she will last."

He looked at them each nervously for a minute.

"Uh, I need the permission of a registered family member to sign her in, do you know any of her family?"

The pilots looked at each other un-happily. Amy was an orphan like them she had no family.But without the consent of another person, the hospital wouldn't admit her and she's back onto the streets.

"I'm her brother"

Heero stated, standing up. The doctor looked him over once, then pushed a clipboard and pen at the boy, and walked off. He sat down and began to fill out the form, making up his address and giving Dr.J's phone number. The others stared at him incredulously. 

"Liar"

Duo stated. 

"It will save her life won't it?"

"We don't know if she'll even live."

The boys glared at Quatre.

"Of course she will. She's a soldier."

"I know that Wufei, but did you see the lines on the doctors forehead, the look in his eyes, the tone of his voice. He's both worried and hopeless"

"Shut up Quatre"

"I'm just trying to make it easier"

"Well, it's not helping"

Trowa growled. Taking them all aback. Tempers were short, and no one needed to hear something like that.Getting up quickly, he nearly ran to the exit. The elevator was deterred at another floor, so he broke through the emergency doors. His shoes slapping the metal floor as he ran, nearly falling down the stairs in his haste. Slamming into the ground level floor, he ran out.

Night was falling silently. The back of the hospital was open to the wild forest that inhabited the region. Sitting down on a fallen Beech, Trowa cried. 

He cried for Cara, his un-spoken love for her, his life, her life, his innocence, her innocence, his, hers, his, hers. They had so much in common, but now there was one large difference in their life. He was alive, and she wasn't.Pulling out the revolver from his waist. He smiled the first one he had in years. He and Cara would always be together. 

The sound of a shot startled a group of Robins. They fluttered into the air, aiming for heaven, but Trowa was already there.

The pilots had heard the shot; there was no spoken recognition of the sound. But they all felt the sickening lurch of the stomach. It had been in Trowa's eyes since the death of the Unicorns, so it came as no surprise, but the pain was still there. It was as if Amy had felt it too.

The heart monitor let out a whine like that of a keening animal. Doctors and nurses poured in, but their struggles were in vain. The pilots knew this in a instance, their lives laid bare before them, everything. The deaths of family and friends. Standing up they exited the building. It was not hard to find Trowa's remains. Duo went to the car, getting something out of the glove box before returning.

The smell of death was surrounding them, but they knew the sense so well it seemed comforting. Handing the object to Wufei, the four boys stood in a circle, Trowa at their center. Wufei pulled the pin out of the hand grenade, holding in front of him so all could see the small green oval. Quatre closed his eyes as the explosive ended all their lives. The light of a thousand stars brightened the world. Millions of voices cried out, as the only defense they had was no longer there. 

Oz swept down on the defenseless Earth, taking everything into their own political control. Relena was assassinated days later; Earth was powerless as eternal war graced the world they had cultured for years. 

~ I know it's a sad ending, but that's the kind of mood I was in. I'm haven't been in a writing mood lately but several people were bugging me to end the story, so there you go. Live and learn.~


End file.
